In many organizations, the availability of communications services depends on network equipment that works well, but may not be proactively monitored. The switches and routers in the system are usually quite expensive hardware with well implemented Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) interfaces, but the monitoring of these devices is deficient. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous monitoring solutions.